1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nailer, and more particularly, to a nail guiding device of a nailer to ensure that the nails are ejected along a straight path.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional nailers use a strike plate to strike the nails out from the nailer. In order to ensure that the nails are ejected along a straight path, a nail guiding device is provided such as the nail guiding device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,665 which includes a pivot to be pivotably connected between two guide rods, and a resilient plate is used to pivot the two guide rods forward so as to guide the nails to be ejected along a straight path. However, the nail guiding device includes too many parts, and the guide rods are narrow and slim so that the two guide rods are easily shifted or swung during the movement of the striking plate. This may not properly guide the nailers.
Another conventional nail guiding device is disclosed in FIG. 9 and includes a guide board 60, at least one guiding member 70 and a resilient member 80, wherein the guide board 60 is located at the front of the nail track and has at least one straight and upright slot 61. The guiding member 70 movably extends through the slot 61 and has a support protrusion 71. The resilient member 80 is mounted to the support protrusion 71 so as to bias the guiding member 70 beyond the slot 61 to guide the nails 90.
When a wide nail 90 contacts the guide board 60, the two legs of the nail 90 contact the inside of the slot 61 and the nail 90 compresses the guiding member 70 so that the resilient member 80 is retracted into the slot 61. Before the strike plate 62 hits the nail 90, the nail 90 resiliently compresses the guiding member 70 for a long period of time, so that the resilient member 80 tends to reach its fatigue point quickly and the nails 90 may not be ejected as desired.
The support protrusion 71 has multiple bosses and notches such that the resilient member 80 can move smoothly. The multiple bosses and notches increase the manufacturing cost and time.
When assembling, there are multiple resilient members 80 which are small and easily drop off. Each resilient member 80 has to be maintained the same biasing force to make sure that the guiding member 70 is not tilt, so that the assembling takes a lot of time.
The present invention intends to provide a nail guiding device of a nailer and improves the shortcomings mentioned above.